Amigos (group)
:This article is about the group. For the character, click here. The Amigos (or Adelie Amigos in the credits) is the name of a group of the five Adélie Penguins from the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. The group consists of five members named Ramón, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo. They are Mumble and Lovelace's best friends. Information ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, The Amigos play a key role, helping Mumble find the "aliens" and also getting him to accept himself for who he is. In their first appearance, they met Mumble after he was chased by a leopard seal and they had to get the leopard seal back to the water. ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, they return in their second appearance, when Ramón returns to Emperor-Land to find a female. But he found Mumble and Gloria, talking to their son Erik. Ramón says he can fix their problem and tells little Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land while singing "Adélie-Land, Adélie-Land, be what you want to be a haven for heroes". When Ramón is in the ocean by getting wet from the waves, Erik, Bo, and Atticus appears by singing "Walk It Out" and meets Ramón when they want to go to Adelie-Land but Ramón knows that they are not with their parents. When he says to them to shoot, Bo tries to calm him down when they are about to go to the water. As Atticus is chewing on his flippers, Ramón says to them to have himself push in the water by saying "1...2". After Ramón got pushed in the water, he almost chokes on Bill and Will but he got chased by two leopard seals and went back on land. When Ramón says to the kids to get him back home, he with Erik, Bo, and Atticus went to Adelie-Land when they meet the rest of the Amigos, but in Lovelace's Preshow, Sven appears to be flying high but when Ramón thinks that his beak is too big, Lovelace calls the security to take the Amigos somewhere. After the earthquake hits Adelie-Land when the Doomberg is coming to Emperor-Land, Sven was standing on a female Adelie penguin head to learn Ramón to use Sventhink, but if he will it, it will be his. When the Amigos with Sven watches Ramón to think, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble as a girl when he is finding the kids, Ramón calls the security to have the Magellanic, Little, and Chinstrap penguins trap him and saw Carmen, as his love interest when he chases after her with the Amigos. After the all of the Skuas flew, they are seen without their leader when they met Mumble again. Meanwhile, Ramón is seen walking with Carmen when he lands on the water while Carmen and her friends step on him. He also met Mumble and his son. During the first dance praise of the Doomberg, the amigos can be seen dancing with Mumble and Ramón is seen dancing with Carmen. More to Come Members Ramón Ramón is a supporting character of Happy Feet and Happy Feet Three and a major character of Happy Feet Two. Ramón is the group leader. He is often bragging about himself and has the most ideas. The other amigos seem to respect their leader as they love his ideas, laugh at his jokes, don't mind his bragging and high-fin when he does something cool. He is voiced by Robin Williams. Nestor Nestor is a supporting character of Happy Feet and a minor character of Happy Feet Two. Nestor is the tallest amigo, who is the best singer of the group. He is also the second member of the group. He is always, along with the others, trying to stop Ramón from running his beak and insulting others. He has a tall and spiky piece of feathers which is black and blue. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Raul Raul is a supporting character of Happy Feet and a minor character of Happy Feet Two. Raul is the best rapper of the group. He is also the third member. Raul has physical issues at times, which includes stomach aches. This usually happens when he is scared. He is the only one of the group that is bald. Although, he does have a feather shape white spot on the back of his neck. He is voiced by Lombardo Boyar. Lombardo Lombardo is a supporting character of Happy Feet and a minor character of Happy Feet Two. Lombardo is mostly a backup singer. He is also the fourth member. He tries to stop Ramón by hitting him, instead of talking to him. He has a curved black piece of feathers. He is voiced by Johnny A. Sanchez. Rinaldo Rinaldo is a supporting character of Happy Feet and a minor character of Happy Feet Two. He is the fifth and last member of the group. Rinaldo doesn't talk as much. He tries to avoid stopping Ramón from saying rude things, so he doesn't get involved in any altercations. He stays at the back of the group. He has a flat, black and blue piece of feathers.﻿ He is voiced by Jeffrey Garcia. Trivia *In the first part of the credits, they are referred to as "Adelie Amigos". *In a poster of Happy Feet, Lombardo can be seen on the bottom but he is not the leader. *In Anton Vill's concept arts of the first film, some of them have 5 members, 4 members, and 3 members. In the final cut of the film, they are seen with 5 members. *Along with Ramón, the Amigos are not named in the original script. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Groups Category:The Amigos Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters